As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some current information handling systems use memory devices and memory controllers in a multiple processor configurations. For example, an information handling system can include multiple memory controllers that can be used independently (un-ganged mode), or can be combined (ganged mode). For example, two 64-bit memory controllers located at a single node of a multiple core processor can operate independently to provide two 64-bit controllers for increased data performance. However, there may be a trade-off in performance when two 64-bit memory controller are combined as one 128-bit controller. For example, a central processing unit employing multiple core processors and a 128-bit memory controller can realize increased memory management reliability, but decreased performance.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.